Old Friends Meet New
by Son Emily
Summary: Set a few weeks after Mysterious Fighter, Mirai Trunks returns just in time to discover a new enemy heading to Earth. Can the Z Fighters save the planet once again?
1. Chapter 1

Old Friends Meet New

Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own Dragonball Z or it's characters 

Claimer:I own Emily and anyone else mentioned in this chapter.

It was a crisp Saturday morning in early spring. Situated in Mount Potaz, stood two small houses, inside the larger of the two, a certain blonde demi saiyan was getting ready to go out.

"Mom! I'm heading over to Trunks's house!" She heard her younger brother yell, smiling she ran her brush through her shoulder length hair then tied it back into a low ponytail. Something caught her eye at her window and gasped as she saw ten year old Goten smirking at her whilst levitating in mid air before taking off.

"I wish he'd stop doing that, at least until I'm fully used to flying myself." She sighed as she grabbed her bag then made her way down the stairs. It was a chill day from her usual sparring lessons with her new father, and she had decided to spend it at the mall with her best friend from school, Chloe and her twin brother Adam. Peeking into the living room she spotted her parents talking to her eldest brother Gohan. She had only been adopted a little over three weeks now but she felt like she'd been living there her whole life.

"Are you going out too Emi?" Goku asked, obviously sensing what little ki she was giving off as he had his back turned to her, she nodded as Gohan looked up at her and smiled.

"Yeah, I told you last night I'm going to the mall." She replied, although she lived out on the mountain away from the city her high school was based, she was adamant she was going to stay there, to avoid losing out on her education and losing touch with her friends. Since it was so far away, Goku decided to teach her the instant translocation technique.

"Have fun then honey and don't be too late." ChiChi said, Emily grinned at this comment.

"Don't worry I'll have my phone on if you need me anyway." She said then left her house to make her way to the mall. Meanwhile, in the air, Goten had reached Capsule Corp in record time and had soon met up with his best friend. After a hard workout with his father that morning, Trunks wasn't in the mood for a spar. And he had recently completed his new video game and had declared that the others were getting too predictable. The young prince stared at his friend thoughtfully.

"Hey Goten, what's Emily doing today?" He asked, Goten shrugged his shoulders then grinned.

"She told my mom and dad that she was meeting some school mates at the mall. Why?" He replied, Trunks smirked evilly.

"Well I want to go to the mall, come on." He announced, getting ready to take off but Goten stopped him, frowning.

"Why do you want to go there? It's just shopping it'll be boring." He argued, Trunks sighed as he looked at his friend.

"We're not going to hang out with her 'ten." He said.

"We're not?" Goten asked throwing Trunks a puzzled look.

"Nope, we're gonna have a bit of "fun" with her. She can't read our ki really well so we won't get busted." He explained grinning, Goten matched his grin and thought deeply about what his friends suggestion.

"Yeah ok, let's do it." He said, Trunks nodded as both boys took to the air. Twenty minutes later, Emily had met up with her friend and brother. Although they had been separated when they got adopted, they strangely enough found each other as they ended up in the same high school, and remained close after that. Both Adam and Chloe were the only two mortal friends Emily had that knew her secret.

"Hey, so how's the new life going?" Adam asked as they all met up, since she lived so far away now they only got to see each other during school and the lunch and morning break weren't long enough to catch up with a weeks worth of gossip.

"Great, I love it with them, I feel as though I've lived there my whole life. Plus I don't have to hide anything from them, it really is amazing." Emily replied as they made their way to the food court. One thing Emily was glad she never inherited was the saiyan appetite, although she had known Goku and his family for several weeks now she was still getting used to the large amount of food at every meal time.

"Any sibling rivalry then?" Chloe asked smirking she was famous for her screaming matches with her youngest brother Jack, who was in the year below them, Emily smiled at this question.

"Actually, we get on pretty well. Gohan is very protective over me though, I've noticed, but I suppose that's what you get with an older brother. And Goten, he likes playing annoying jokes with his friend Trunks, but he's ten so I guess I gotta put up with it." She replied, purchasing burger, chips and a diet coke, Adam groaned at her.

"What is the point of having a diet coke when your eating fast food?" He asked, she smirked at the comment.

"It copes with my body better than the normal stuff." She explained as they sat down, Chloe at one side and Adam and her at the other side. She was about to take a bite out of her burger when she suddenly had the urge to duck. Bending her neck to the left, she watched in shock as a hotdog came whizzing past and hit Chloe in the face. Adam gasped as Emily whirled around in the direction the hotdog came.

"Aw man, she dodged it!" A voice hissed as Emily caught a flash of lavender and black. Narrowing her eyes, she turned back to her friend who was now wiping tomato ketchup of her face, not happy at all.

"Are you alright?" Emily asked.

"Little brats! I want to know who did it." Chloe hissed.

"I could have sworn I just saw Trunks, but I know he's at Capsule Corp with Goten, but then I heard Goten's voice. Oh no..." Emily sighed as she worked out who the trouble makers were.

"Come on let's get out of here, I'm suddenly not hungry." Adam announced, the girls nodded and stood up.

"Yeah, come on." Chloe agreed as they both exited the food court, Emily followed them but glancing behind her frowning as she caught another flash, but decided to ignore it for now. They found their way into the clothes shop, Emily immediately drawn over to the tracksuits and hipsters. Smirking Adam followed his sister as she picked up a navy blue pair of pants.

"You know, white would look nice on you." He said.

"Yeah, but I'll get them way too dirty, I stick with darker pants since they get the most messed up out of my clothes." She explained, suddenly something smacked into the back of her head. Emily whirled around to see a pair of socks on the floor and frowned as she bent down and picked them up.

"What happened?" Chloe asked walking over to them with a baby pink tank top in her hand, Emily looked at her friend.

"Someone just threw this at me." She replied, Adam frowned.

"Hey is that clothes rack moving?" He asked, Emily spun around just in time to see the rack stop dead. She narrowed her eyes as she slowly approached it, only to get another pair of socks thrown in her face.

"Hey!" She yelled as another one was thrown at her, then they started increasing in numbers until wave after wave of socks were flying at her. She put her hands up to shield her face then crept around the back of the rack.

"What's going on over there?" A security guard yelled, seeing the wave of socks come flying out of the clothes rack. Ignoring him, Emily pulled a load of jumpers out of the rack and growled at the two boys, Trunks sitting with a box in between his legs and was throwing them out with his eyes closed, laughing under his breath. Growling, she caught the attention of her little brother, who widened his eyes as he stared at his sister then tapped his friend on the shoulder.

"What?" Trunks snapped, opening his eyes and looking back, also widened his eyes as he caught Emily's face. She pulled the two boys out by their tops and glared at them dangerously.

"What do you two think your playing at? You are in so much trouble!" She yelled folding her arms, Trunks smirked at this.

"Well, we can't be if you can't catch us." He declared grabbing Goten by the two and taking off. Emily just sighed and bent down to start picking all the socks up. Flicking her waist length brown hair back, Chloe bent down to help her friend, tidy up.

"Aren't you going to go after them?" She asked.

"Nah, they won't get far." Emily replied shrugging her shoulders, Adam frowned at his twin and pushed a strand of blonde hair out of his eyes.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Gohan's here, I know he followed me, I saw him when we left the food court. They attracted a lot of attention back there, so he'll get to them." She explained smirking now as she threw the last of the socks back into the box and stood up, Chloe doing the same.

"Let's check out that CD shop, hopefully in peace this time." Chloe groaned, Emily suddenly felt a strong ki, knowing it belonged to Gohan.

"He's got them, we're safe now." She laughed as they made their way into the shop, meanwhile outside, Gohan was glaring at the two boys who knew they weren't getting away this time.

"What are you doing here?" Goten demanded.

"Never mind that, what do you two think you were doing. This isn't fair on Emily Goten, you know she barely gets to see her friends." Gohan started.

"We were only playing Gohan." Trunks snapped.

"Well not where you embarrass people. I don't know how she got herself out of this but Goten your coming home with me. Trunks, you go home too." Gohan said firmly, staring at them, Trunks glared at him.

"Your not telling me what to do!" He yelled.

"Fine, but whilst Goten is getting punished he's not going anywhere. And if I were you, I'd stay away from Emily. You've annoyed her enough already." He said grabbing Goten's arm and taking off, Trunks just growled and took off himself. Meanwhile inside the mall, Emily was staring out the shop window thoughtfully when Adam approached her.

"You ok?" He asked, sighing she nodded her head.

"Yeah, everyone's gone. Goten had better start training cause he's gonna get it when I get home." She growled, getting annoyed all over again.

"Hey calm down, it wasn't that bad. You said it yourself, he plays jokes." Adam reasoned placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Your right, he just embarrassed me so much. I wouldn't even dream of doing that to him, and the security guard is glaring at me as if it was my fault." She sighed, glancing over to the clothes shop to see the guard with his gazed fixed on her suspiciously. Sometime later Gohan had landed back in Mount Potaz, Goku was sparring with Krillen on the lawn. Stopping his mini fight, Goku looked at his two sons and immediately knew something was wrong by the look on his eldest son's face.

"You followed her didn't you. Gohan you've got to let her do things by herself." Goku sighed, as they made his way over to them.

"It's a good job I did, she was dealing with trouble." Gohan stated, ignoring his fathers latest comment, Goku frowned then looked at Goten.

"What trouble? Oh no Goten, you didn't." He groaned.

"He did. I'm leaving Emily to cool off but get ready for a firework display, cause she's not happy." Gohan said letting go of his younger brother, Goku just shook his head.

"Goten, go to your room. Thanks Gohan." He said as Goten stormed into the house, Gohan glaring after him. Emily wasn't in the mood for shopping anymore, word had travelled fast about what her brother had done and everywhere she had gone she was getting disapproved looks from all the other shoppers. Calling it a day, she said goodbye to Chloe and Adam then left the mall to take the slow way home.


	2. Chapter 2

Old Friends Meet New

Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I don't own Dragonball Z or it's characters 

Claimer:I own Emily and anyone else I decide to put in this chapter

It had been several hours since Goten had been busted outside the mall by Gohan, and Goten was pacing in his bedroom trying to work out what to say to his sister. His time running out as she was on her way home and she was still very annoyed. ChiChi had already yelled at him earlier and he was working on sneaking out the house for a little while, until everyone cooled down. He didn't know what was worse in this situation, his mothers frying pan or his sister in a foul mood. Goten made his way towards the door and slowly creaked it open, he could hear his mother humming away in the kitchen. Closing it again, he crept over to his window and opened it. Sensing his fathers ki, he knew he had gone back to sparring with Krillen so he dropped his ki dramatically and slowly floated out of his window. He was just about to take off when he spotted something in the sky. Looking down, Goten could see Gohan coming out of his house also staring up at the sky and ignoring the situation he was in, he flew over to his brother.

"What is it Gohan?" He asked.

"It feels familiar Goten, but I don't want to take any chances, go get dad." Gohan replied, glancing at his brother then back to the sky.

"Ok." Goten said quickly then ran to the back of the house. Gohan gasped as the object began to take a very familiar shape.

"It can't be." He mumbled as it landed, the top of the transport lifted and out stepped a person he hadn't seen in many years. The figure smiled as he capsuled up his transport then turned to Gohan.

"Goku! Its so good to see you, the others must have wished you back. I see you've cut your hair!" He cried walking over.

"Actually Trunks, I'm Gohan." Gohan laughed.

"Gohan? But I've only been gone three years!" Mirai Trunks protested.

"Must be in your time, it's been ten years since I fought Cell." Gohan replied, Mirai Trunks widened his eyes as Goku and Krillen came around the corner, both of them grinned as they saw him.

"Trunks? Good to see you again! Nothing bad has happened again has it?" Goku asked, Mirai Trunks shook his head.

"No, I destroyed the androids. I came back to ensure I didn't alter time too badly." He explained, Gohan smirked.

"Well, quite a bit has happened over the years." He said, staring past his father at his little brother, who was gaping at their new guest. Everyone spun around to see the miniature version of Goku.

"Who's that?" Mirai Trunks asked, but before anyone could answer, a loud crash could be heard behind them. Spinning around, Gohan saw Emily her eyes on fire as she glared at Goten.

"Oh boy, here comes the firework display." He sighed.

"Goten! You are so dead!" Emily screamed disappearing and lunging at Goten, at speeds no one had seen her use before.

"And who's she?" Mirai Trunks asked, as the pair whizzed passed them, forgetting all about their guest.

"That's enough! We've already dealt with Goten Emily!" Goku yelled, taking off after them.

"Emily huh? A new girlfriend of yours?" Mirai Trunks asked, looking at Gohan who immediately went red.

"What? No I'm engaged to someone else, Emily our sister." He explained, staring after his father who was attempting to break the two of them up, Mirai Trunks stared at him now.

"That's it Emi! We have company!" Goku shouted grabbing her by the arm, hearing this, she immediately stopped fighting her brother.

"We do?" She asked looking at him.

"Yes, if you'd stop fighting then you'd be able to see." Goku sighed, it was then Emily peered passed her father and stared at Mirai Trunks.

"Who's he? He looks like Trunks, but older." She stated.

"He is, he's Trunks from the future, the one who warned us about the androids." Goku explained.

"Oh yeah, I remember you telling me about that." She replied.

"You have a sister?" Mirai Trunks asked, looking at Gohan.

"She's really our cousin but dad adopter her a few weeks ago. She's half saiyan like us, her dad was Radditz who was dad's saiyan brother. Her name is Emily but we all call her Emi for short." Gohan explained as his father and sister approached them, Emily smiled at them.

"Sorry about all that, I'm not normally like that it's just Goten annoyed me over something. Pleased to meet you Trunks, Dad and Gohan have told me so much about you." She said, holding her hand out, he shook it as Goku turned to the young saiyan.

"So you must be twenty now. Wonder how come so much time has passed. Anyway, Emily is 17, Goten my second son is 10 and he is a year younger than your present self." He explained.

"Well I destroyed the androids and waited three years to come back. Time must have skipped seven years. I thought you died Goku." Mirai Trunks said suddenly, Emily turned to her father.

"You died?" She asked frowning.

"Uh yeah, I came back after defeating a monster called Majin Buu three years ago." Goku explained grinning.

"How did you fight someone if you were dead? That doesn't make any sense." Emily asked, growing even more puzzled.

"He swapped lives with an ageing Kai." Gohan explained, Emily stared at him now completely confused, but sighed.

"I still don't get it, never mind. I'm gonna put my stuff away." She stated, walking over to the bags she had dropped earlier and making her way into the house, everyone staring at her.

"I keep forgetting how much she has to learn about what we do." Goku said, turning back to the others.;

"She'll get it all sooner or later. So how long are you going to stay Trunks?" Gohan asked, turning back to him.

"Well, until I can recharge the time machine which will take a couple of days. Mom told me to get to know my father a bit more, the first impression wasn't exactly what I was looking for and besides you guys are still gone in my timeline." Mirai Trunks replied.

"Yeah I'm sure Bulma will want to throw a party when she finds out you're here." Gohan laughed. Around the dinner table that night, everyone was talking about the "good old times" and filling Mirai Trunks in on what had happened after Cell. Emily was sitting there quietly just listening in, mainly as she knew she had nothing to fill Mirai Trunks in on, but kept throwing him curious stares. They had barely mentioned all the monsters they had had to fight in the past, though she knew all about cell from watching the Cell Games the reporters managed to get on TV. That night, as everyone crashed out, Emily sat on her bay window, staring out at the sky. Something didn't feel right, she kept getting flashes of negative energy. She had a feeling one of these "monsters" were heading towards Earth, but didn't mention anything as she knew no one would believe her. Sighing she made her way to her bed and fell asleep.

The next morning, she woke up early, quickly changed into some navy blue jeans and a black tank top. Scooping her hair into a ponytail, she made her way downstairs into the kitchen. Goten and Goku were both sitting at the table with a mountain of pancakes in front of them, whilst Mirai Trunks only has a few. Smiling she sat down next to him.

"Morning Emi." Goku said with his mouth full of food.

"Uh, morning dad." Emily replied, fighting off the urge to be sick as she helped herself to three pancakes then began tucking in. chichi smiled at her as she also sat down next to her daughter.

"So what do you have planned to do today?" She asked.

"Dunno, got half term next week and I've done all my homework. Might go fishing, I need to teach this one fish a lesson not to mess with a saiyan." Emily announced smirking.

"Emi, I killed him." Goku said.

"Not him, one I tried to get by myself the other day. It was a good job Goten was around." She replied.

"Your fishing solo? Your brave." ChiChi stated.

"Yeah, more fun when he tries to eat you. Oh and I wanna go over to Capsule Corp too, I need to ask Bulma something." She added.

"Hey, if your going to Capsule Corp later, mind if I tag along? I'd like to see everyone again." Mirai Trunks asked looking at her, Emily nodded.

"Sure, I'll know Gohan won't be following me when I have you for company." She laughed.

"Yeah, I've noticed he's gone a bit over protective of you hasn't he?" Goku added, nodding his head at his daughter.

"Well, it's natural Goku, Gohan sees Emi as a little sister and "big brother" roles kick in. once you get fully used to all this I'm sure he'll back of." ChiChi explained, looking at her daughter.

"It is nice and I do appreciate it, it's just I've not had an older brother before so I'm not used to it." Emily admitted. After breakfast, she quickly confronted the giant fish and fisted it so hard that it went skimming across the river. Smirking she eventually located Mirai Trunks and the two of them headed over to Capsule Corp.

"So, what's it like living with Goku?" Mirai Trunks asked, he'd been anxious to get to know the new member of the Son family and thought this was an ideal question to get the conversation started.

"It's great, I have a tail which I'm made up that I don't have to hide. Before I met them, I had been shifted between around foster homes and Goku and ChiChi happen to be my fifth family. I had only recently lost my fourth in a car accident." She explained quietly, not sure why this all came out so suddenly, she barely knew him.

"I'm sorry to hear. I know what it feels like to lose a loved one." Mirai Trunks sighed, she cracked a weak smile.

"Thanks, I had been with them for eight years, they were the longest that any human family put up with me for." She said.

"Now don't say that, they just couldn't keep up with your energy, your naturally a strong fighter." Mirai Trunks said, she glanced at him funnily but brushed it off. Before they knew it, they had both touched down at Capsule Corp and to their surprise they were greeted by Vegeta.

"Your back, don't tell me something else has happened." He stated glaring at his future son.

"Nice to see you too father. No mother sent me back to ensure I hadn't altered history that badly.; and to spend some times with you guys, I had no idea so much had happened." He explained, Vegeta shot Emily a cold stare.

"I know, the woman's inside. Girl what are you doing here?" He snapped, Emily narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'm here to ask Bulma something." She stated.

"Trunks has disappeared, is he in yours?" Vegeta demanded.

"How should I know? He and Goten got busted outside the mall yesterday, Goten's at home, but last time I checked, Trunks wasn't there." She said firmly, Vegeta Growled at this.

"Darn that kid!" He yelled, taking off.

"That was brave, standing up to him like that." Mirai Trunks said.

"Vegeta doesn't scare me anymore." She stated, making her way inside. As promised, Bulma was in the kitchen when the pair walked in. Bulma turned around and smiled at them.

"Emily hi! What brings you here? Oh my gosh is that Trunks? My future son? What are you doing here?" She cried, pulling Mirai Trunks into a hug, whilst Emily smiled at the sight.

"I came to ensure I didn't alter the timeline too badly." Mirai Trunks replied sweatdropping, wondering how many times he was going to repeat this, Emily stepped forward.

"And I came to ask you something Bulma." Emily added. Bulma let go of Mirai Trunks and smirked.

"Of course, but come with me first, I have something I want to show you two." She said mysteriously.

"A new invention? Cool!" Emily commented.

"Yeah, follow me." Bulma replied as she led the two out of the kitchen and down the hallway.

"I keep forgetting how big this place is." Emily sighed as Bulma stopped outside a barred door. Typing in the keycode, it opened up and she ushered the two in.


	3. Chapter 3

Old Friends Meet New

Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I don't own Dragonball Z or it's characters 

Claimer:I own Emily and anyone else mentioned in this chapter.

Grinning now, Bulma lead the pair over to a large machine that was blue and had so many buttons that you would have no idea which ones you were supposed to push.

"Tada!" Bulma sang, waving her hand as if to introduce the machine to them, Emily and Mirai Trunks stared at it blankly.

"Uh what is it?" He asked his passed mother, Bulma stared at them with shock, but quickly hid it as she took in a deep breath.

"What is it? This, you two is the universal scanner. It's a machine that detects any moving object in the universe aside from planets. Plus it can be switched on and scans twenty four hours a day. I'm ready to test it today." She explained, getting excited now.

"Wow! So you mean it detects things like spaceships, comets and asteroids heading to Earth? That's a great invention Bulma. If unfortunately we did actually need to use it, we'd be more prepared in the future." Emily cried, Bulma stared at the teen, as she didn't know she was into inventions.

"Uh yeah, well I'm hoping it will anyway. Like I said I'm ready to test it. Now to turn this baby on." She replied, punching in a couple of buttons then suddenly the machine burst into life, automatically beeping away like it was searching the skies for trouble.

"Looks like it works. Congratulations Bulma, wait until my dad hears about this. This will give us more notice in future." Emily cried, hugging the inventor, but the celebration was cut short when sirens suddenly went off.

"What is happening?" Mirai Trunks cried clapping his hands over his ears, Bulma quickly pulled away from Emily who was also covering her ears and began hitting buttons frantically.

"It looks as though it's detected something." She explained, suddenly Emily was hit with a huge negative energy, so strong that it caused her to fall into the cabinet which was next to her.

"That is one evil ki." Mirai Trunks declared, helping her up.

"What was that? I never want to feel that again!" She cried, clutching her arm which was now sticking out at a strange angle, Bulma sighed as the sirens calmed down and an image of a ball of light appeared on the screen.

"Sorry Emi, but it's heading for Earth. And from that Ki, I'm guessing it's stronger than Buu. We're in big trouble here. Lets see here, he's just passed Saturn now, he should be here in roughly five days." She said

"Great, I'd better go tell my dad. I'll see you later." Emily sighed, placing two fingers on her forehead. Mirai Trunks grabbed her shoulder just in time for her to disappear out of the room and appear back on Mount Potaz.

"You know that move?" He asked as he let go of her.

"Yeah, my dad taught it to me." Emily replied shrugging her shoulders, then ran to the back of the house to find Goku sparring with Gohan and Trunks sparring with Goten. Mirai Trunks stared at his younger self in amazement, but the younger Trunks didn't seem to pay any attention to their new arrivals. Goku however noticed them and stopped his spar with Gohan.

"So, I take it you two felt it too." He stated, folding his arms.

"Felt it? I broke my arm because of it! We have to train dad, Bulma said he will be here in a few days. She showed us this new invention that scans the universe for enemies, and it picked up on this guy." Emily quickly explained, Mirai Trunks stared at her.

"We? Your going too?" He asked, he'd never known a girl to accompany the Z fighters into battle.

"Yes we. I can fight too you know." She snapped, not intentionally but she was starting to feel the pain from her arm, Goku frowned at her.

"Emi, there's no need for that tone of voice. Calm down, we'll find away to beat this guy. In the mean time, here's a bean for your arm. Now how strong are we talking here?" He asked, tossing her a bean from the little pouch he kept tied to his belt, Emily gulped the bean down.

"Sorry dad. Trunks, didn't mean to snap at you. Broken arms do hurt. And Bulma said it looks as though this guy is stronger than Buu, whoever he is." She replied, smiling as the pain suddenly went from her arm.

"Stronger than Buu huh? Why is it enemies always get stronger." Gohan said, trying to enlighten the situation, but sighed when no one cottoned on to the little joke, Goku just stared at his daughter.

"It's too bad Piccolo sealed the hyperbolic time chamber. I don't know how we're going to get that strong in a week." Goku sighed, as if on cue, the Namek floated down. Emily threw him a nervous glance, she hadn't seen much of him since the "welcome to the family" party everyone threw for her a couple of weeks ago, so she didn't know whether he was over her yet or not.

"Actually Goku, the entrance has been rebuilt. It's also been altered for three now that we have a new fighter with us." Piccolo stated, glancing at Emily with a small smile.

"Is this a bad time to ask what the hyperbolic time chamber is?" Emily asked, Gohan turned to his sister.

"It's a room that lets you do a years worth of training in one day. Its what we used when we had to fight Cell, then again to fight Buu, when it got sealed." He explained, Emily nodded then suddenly Vegeta appeared and landed next to Goku, and glared at his son.

"Boy! I have circled the planet looking for you! And I thought you told me he wasn't here!" He snapped, glaring at Emily who stared at him dangerously, as if not able to care what he did to her.

"Well I didn't know did I? He wasn't here when we left so how was I supposed to know who came and went when I'm not here." She snapped, ignoring the stern look her father was giving her, Vegeta just growled and turned back to Goku.

"So you want to go back into the hyperbolic time chamber huh? Well I'm training with you then." He stated, Goku smirked.

"Alright, we'll pair off. How about you guy's?" He asked, turning to the four demi saiyans, who looked at each other.

"I might as well go in with Goten and Trunks. We can work on Gotenks and make sure he's training and not fooling about." Gohan said, staring at the two boys, who glared up at him but didn't say anything.

"Who's Gotenks?" Emily and Mirai Trunks asked in unison, then glanced at each other and went red. Gohan smirked at the two of them, they had been showing signs that they had liked each other for a while now, that was why he chose to go with Goten and Trunks. He wanted to go in with Emily to see what she was capable of since he didn't train with her as much as his father did, but he felt he should let them go together.

"It's mine and Goten's fusion form." Trunks explained.

"We do a dance and turn into Gotenks, who's really powerful." Goten added at the puzzled look on his sisters face, whilst Mirai Trunks was staring between them, probably not expecting this to happen.

"Huh? Forget it, you guy's can show me another time." Emily sighed, shaking her head, Goku smirked at her.

"Well we might be needing him and Vegetto anyway so you'll probably get to see how it's done." He said.

"Mine and Kakarot's fusion form." Vegeta added before they could ask who Vegetto was, Emily stared at her father as she'd only heard the first of this "fusion" move herself, and was wondering whether she'd get the chance in the future to perform it with someone.

"So you guy's can merge? Wait until my mom hears about this." Mirai Trunks said, Goku just nodded at him.

"So are you two alright together then?" He asked staring at Emily and Mirai Trunks, they both looked at each other and blushed a bit, but nodded.

"A year of training together. As long as Trunks doesn't treat me like a weak girly girl I'll be alright." She said.

"Nah, I'll beat you up don't worry. I suppose a year won't be too bad, we'll be training most of the time anyway." Mirai Trunks added, laughing as Emily glared at his attempt of a joke.

"Ok we haven't got long, let's head to the look out." Goku announced taking to the air, everyone following him, Emily frowned up at her father.

"What's a lookout?" She asked, Mirai Trunks who had remained behind to fly with Emily, smiled at her.

"Just follow us." He replied taking to the air too, Emily just shrugged her shoulders and took off after them too and before she new it, she found herself flying towards a large white circle floating in mid air. Taking it this was the lookout she landed on the floor as Goku began looking around for someone then smiling as another Namek came running towards them followed by a darker man.

"I take it you want to use the hyperbolic time chamber. I had an idea you'd need it when I felt that negative energy, it's all ready for you." He cried as he got to them, Goku nodded.

"Thanks Dende, you ready Vegeta?" Goku asked, Vegeta nodded.

"Wait a minute, Trunks your back! And who's this?" Dende asked, staring at Emily now, who was watching them curiously, behind Gohan.

"This is my adopted daughter Emily Dende. Come on Vegeta, if this guy decides to get here early, Earth's gonna need all the help it can get." Goku said briskly as he and Vegeta ran into the palace behind the two.

"You have a sister Gohan?" Dende asked, Gohan nodded and stepped sideways to reveal Emily, who was still staring at Dende and Mr Popo, Dende stepped forward and held his hand out.

"Pleased to meet you." Emily said, holding her hand out too and shaking both his and Mr Popo's hand.

Many hours later more chi's followed as everyone looked around to see Tien, Yamcha and Chowsu appear in the sky as they landed at the lookout also.

"I thought you guy's felt it." Tien stated staring at them, Goten nodded.

"Yeah, dad and Vegeta are in the hyperbolic time chamber. Hey who's going next by the way?" Goten asked, looking at Gohan, Gohan turned to Mirai Trunks and his sister.

"So you two want to go next?" He asked, Emily looked at her brother and shrugged her shoulders.

"It's up to Trunks, I've not been in there before so I don't know what I'm up against." She replied.

"Yeah, let the couple go next!" Gohan chimed smirking, Emily growled and glared at her little brother.

"We are not a couple Goten, stop saying that. Remember dad isn't around to stop me this time." She snapped, Goten's smirk widened as he slowly approached her.

"I don't need him." He stated.

"Oh yes you do." She yelled lunging at him, the two of them disappeared as they began fighting.

"Not again, will you two cut it out? We don't have time for this." Gohan called sighing as he prepared to break them up.

"Do you want me to separate them?" Piccolo asked looking at him.

"Nah, I'll do it, I'm getting the hang of it, they're doing this more often now." Gohan replied, taking to the sky, staring at the them working out how to split them up, considering it was always his dad splitting them up in the past. Sighing, he disappeared then a yelling could be heard before he appeared again, holding Emily by the arm.

"Gohan! Let me go!" She screamed, struggling to get out of his grip, Gohan just growled at his sister.

"Emi! Pack it in, you have got to spare your energy, fighting Goten is not the way to do it!" He snapped, struggling against her himself.

"Get off me Gohan! Goten has got to learn to knock it off sometime!" She snarled, finally pulling out of his grip and lunging at Goten again, only to get her top grabbed by Gohan and pulled back again. Gohan whirled her around to face him and glared at her.

"Calm down now! You are causing a scene and Goten will pack it in when you stop over reacting." He snapped, looking around at everyone staring at her, she sighed and pulled out of his grip once more then floated down. Shooting Goten a warning glare, she walked over to the other side of the lookout away from the others, Gohan turned around and glared at his younger brother, who was staring at his sister in shock.

"And you Goten, will you leave her alone? I saved you this time, but one day neither dad or I will be around to do that. So I suggest you back off." He warned, Goten just nodded as he and Trunks went into a spar. Now that the fight had broken up, Gohan walked over to the others.

"So Trunks? What's it like being back?" Yamcha asked, trying to start a conversation up, Mirai Trunks stared at him.

"Very strange actually. It's only been three years in my timeline you see, and when I left Goku died, even in this timeline. And when I come back, ten years had passed and Goku not only had another son but also had a daughter too. That took some getting used to." He laughed.

"Yeah, took us a while to get used to Emily too. She just showed up at the tournament, after losing to Gohan, she revealed that she was Radditz's daughter. But when she's not fighting Goten, she's alright. She deserves a good family after what she's gone through." Yamcha sighed.

"She's had a bad past?" Mirai Trunks asked.

"Well not bad, but not good either. Cause she was into fighting, people treated her like their enemy, like a thug. And she was treated badly by past family's. like she's probably told you, she's been shifted between different homes so it was hard for her." Gohan explained.

"That's terrible, I heard she was passed around but I had no idea things were that bad." Mirai Trunks gasped.

"Well, she doesn't know that we know if you know what I mean. She doesn't reveal much about her passed. She's occasionally blurted the odd memory that she doesn't want us to know, but mom and dad have heard her talking in her sleep. We think she was beaten up as a child, but she won't speak to anyone about it." Gohan said, Mirai Trunks looked over to see Emily glaring at the group as she stormed over.

"You know I am a saiyan and I can hear every word that you say. And for your information Gohan my past was nothing like that. I'll tell you about it when I'm ready, it's not easy being in a new family. Now will you please stop telling people wrong things because I find it very annoying." She snapped then went back over to sparring with an invisible partner.

"Sorry." Gohan muttered, going red forgetting she could hear that well.

"Anything I should know about her? I mean we are about to spend a year together." Mirai Trunks asked, Emily heard him but chose to ignore him. She had to put up with him for an entire year, she didn't want to start it off by being annoyed with him. Hopefully she'd have cooled down after the training she planned on doing.

"Basically what she's already pointed out. Don't treat her like she's weak and basically if you want her to be strong, annoy her. But she can really blow her top so be careful how much you get her wound up. My dad says she has a hidden power like me, when she want's to let it out , she will, but it could be very dangerous." Gohan explained, out of the corner of his eye, he could see her smirking to herself as she listened in to what he had to say about her.

"Oh right, well I've worked out she's stubborn, I'll keep that in mind." Mirai Trunks laughed, choosing to ignore his comment, Emily took off from the edge of the lookout and began flying around it in circles, obviously trying to improve her speed. Suddenly using her instant translocation technique she appeared right next to Mirai Trunks who jumped at her sudden appearance.

"So, we're next huh?" She asked, he just nodded.

"Yeah, and I hope you know what your getting yourself into." Gohan replied staring at him, she shot him an amused look.

"Will you relax Gohan. I'll be fine, you just wait I'll be stronger and faster. Maybe even strong enough to take this guy out myself, that'll show you." She said, Gohan just laughed at this.

"Let's just see how you do in the time chamber, dad and Vegeta should be out soon, it's almost been a day." He said. A few more hours had passed and before they knew it, two incredible chi's appeared from the room as Vegeta and Goku came out, both in normal form though, but clearly beaten up from their fights.

"So how did it go?" Tien asked, handing them both a sensu bean which they both gulped down.

"We're ready for him. That's for sure. Who is going next?" Goku replied, Gohan pointed in the direction of his sister and Mirai Trunks.

"Trunks and Emi are." He replied, Vegeta just stared at the two.

"Good luck then guy's." Goku said, Emily and Mirai Trunks nodded.

"See you in a year then." She replied, as they both entered the palace and made their way upstairs. Opening the large brown doors, they both entered the hyperbolic time chamber to begin their intense training.


	4. Chapter 4

Old Friends Meet New

Chapter Four

Disclaimer:I do not own Dragonball Z or it's characters.

Claimer:I do own Emily and anyone else I decide to place in this chapter.

Emily stared around at the room she was about to spend a whole year in. Mirai Trunks was just gaping at all the familiar places he had spent with his father three years ago. He quickly showed Emily where everything was then they both stepped out into the training grounds, that went on forever. Emily took a deep breath and turned to Mirai Trunks.

"Trunks? By the time we leave here, I want to be at least a super saiyan. I know I'm going to be useless in this fight but I want to be of use." She said, Mirai Trunks threw her a funny look.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I want to prove that I have what it takes to be out there with everyone, even though I am a girl. I want to turn super. Can you help me?" She replied, he nodded and smirked at her.

"Alright I'll help. It'll be better for both of us anyway seeing as I have surpassed super saiyan. Come on let's start you off, now how did Gohan teach me? Oh yeah, you need to feel anger or pain. Well that's how he taught me anyway." Mirai Trunks started.

"I'd rather stick to anger if you don't mind. I can't control myself when I feel pain, yet I kinda can when I feel anger. I'll think of my biological.... No wait that's pain not anger... tell you what. Annoy me." She said.

"Annoy you?" Mirai Trunks asked.

"Yeah, get me angry. Mock me, do anything. I can't get myself angry I need you to help me." She explained, he sighed and nodded, not sure on how to do this as he barely knew her and remembered Gohan's warnings. Meanwhile outside the hyperbolic time chamber, Gohan was busy getting tips on how to train Gotenks from his dad and Piccolo.

"Well their maximum is three isn't it? And Gotenks gets cocky if you remember so if you can at all, I suggest you use that to your advantage." Goku was saying, Gohan sweatdropped at this.

"And how do I do that? Gotenks doesn't listen to you when he gets cocky." He sighed, Goku grinned.

"Just show him that you mean business and who's boss, that'll stop him getting out of control." Piccolo said.

"I suppose I could try that, if I get to him that is... hey what do you think of her fighting then? She had another fight with Goten whilst you were in with Vegeta." Gohan announced, changing the subject to his sister.

"Emily? Well I want to see how she does in there first. I really don't care how strong she is. I'm puzzled as to why Radditz would have her training at such a young age, I mean we didn't start you off until you where five and a half." Goku replied.

"Maybe he knew he was no match for you?" Gohan suggested.

"Well he certainly didn't show it when he took you." Goku said, Gohan smirked at his father suddenly.

"What do you think about her and Trunks?" He asked, Vegeta's head snapped up at this, muttered something under his breath then returned his gaze to Goten and Trunks who were sparring at super saiyan.

"What about them?" Goku asked puzzled.

"You know them... I know she likes him, and I'm pretty sure he likes her." Gohan hinted, Goku still looked puzzled.

"Gohan is playing match maker." Goten explained, Goku widened his eyes at this latest news.

"What? What makes you think they like each other?" He cried.

"The way they look at each other and the way they talk to each other. It's kinda obvious." Gohan explained. Back in the hyperbolic time chamber, four months had passed and Emily had finally done it. She was twice her speed now, she had finally reached super saiyan and she and Mirai Trunks had got a lot closer than she expected. She and Mirai Trunks were sitting at a kitchen table having a break one day.

"Thanks for helping me Trunks. Wait until my dad finds out I can go super. I bet they've never seen a girl do it before." Emily said.

"Any time. Then again I've never seen a girl saiyan before, a lot has happened here. We can spar properly now that you've up to the speed I want us to be training at." He replied. Slowly, the months began to pass, and they were almost heading towards their final two months. During one of their fierce sparring matches, Emily had decided to test her special technique considering she had gone a lot stronger and assumed she could now control it. Warning Mirai Trunks that this attack was quite dangerous, she powered up and began calling upon her bomb.

"Destructo bomb....." She yelled, watching the white ball of energy surrounded by the yellow aura appear in her hands.

"Wow, I've never seen that move before." Mirai Trunks cried in awe.

"Neither had my dad, I dunno how I learnt it. Might have been Radditz's move. Blast!!!" She screamed, releasing the energy into a target, she had created out of a pillow with three circles done in red. Smirking as the bomb raced towards the pillow and molecular disintegrated instantly and prepared herself for the energy is was about to give off.

"This is one powerful attack." Mirai Trunks commented.

"Yeah, the energy that comes off it is unbelievable. I'd watch out if I were you, it's been known to knock me unconscious." She warned, powering up and lifting her arms to cross her chest. She eyed the energy that was now starting to drift towards her, knocking Mirai Trunks back in the process. She powered up to her maximum and got ready for the energy to hit her. As it came closer, she could feel it begin to hit her body, as she suddenly felt as she was getting stabbed over and over again by knives. Then the actual energy hit her and Emily's eyes rolled into the back of her head as her ki quickly disappeared and the energy engulfed her.

"Emily no!" Mirai Trunks yelled jumping up from his spot, and watched helplessly as she was sent through several pillars until the energy died down, leaving her worn and torn body slumped against a wall. Running over to her, he quickly scanned her for injuries. She had badly cut her head and had bruises appearing on her shoulders and arms. He scooped her up and made his way to the living quarters of the chamber. Fumbling around the first aid quarters, he was annoyed that Goku and Vegeta had used up all the sensu beans and hadn't replaced them. Growling a bit now, he grabbed a first aid box and began bandaging her up. _So much for us training in the energy I wanted to be training in. _ He sighed as he left her to rest. Meanwhile outside the hyperbolic time chamber, Krillen had whipped up a card deck and was playing poker with Yamcha, Tien and Chowsu. Gohan was just staring at them in amazement as he wondered how they could be thinking of playing games when this monster was heading towards earth. He just sighed as he glanced at his father and Vegeta who were sparring then made his way over to Goten and Trunks, who was also sparring with each other. They immediately stopped sparring and stared up at the elder demi saiyan.

"Hey, how about you two fusing, I need to prepare." He stated.

"Prepare for what?" Trunks asked.

"Training Gotenks, if this guy is stronger than Buu, then Gotenks will need all the training he can get." Gohan replied, both boys looked at each other and nodded as they aligned their energies and transformed into Gotenks, who as predicted was still as cocky as he was three years ago.

"You ready to get beaten up?" He laughed getting into a fighting stance, Gohan smirked as he powered up to ssj2.

"Bring it on." He replied, lunging at Gotenks. The two pairs of saiyans continued sparring which lasted quite a few hours and before they knew it, it was time for Emily and Mirai Trunks to come out of the hyperbolic time chamber. Goku made his way up to the entrance to greet them as they emerged, but nothing could prepare him for what met him. He gasped as he recognised Emily in super saiyan form, and also stared as he watched Mirai Trunks emerge in super saiyan level three form.

"Oh wow, you guy's look terrific." He cried.

"I have actually ascended passed the super saiyan form, but I do too much damage staying in it so I'm staying in super for now." Emily stated as she looked at her father with her now emerald green eyes.

"I can't believe it. Wait until the others see. A female super saiyan Emily I'm so proud of you. I only wish I could have been there to see it." He said, Emily just smiled.

"Thanks dad, it wasn't easy. It took Trunks a while to push my anger." She laughed, Mirai Trunks smirked at this comment.

"Yeah, it was tough, but I got to you eventually." He joked, the three of them made their way downstairs and was greeted by more gasps as the others took in their new features.

"Oh my gosh, Emily! You're a super saiyan." Gohan cried.

"And Trunks has gone to level three." Krillen gasped, Goten and Trunks stared at the pair of them in shock.

"Aw, why did you have to go and become stronger? It's gonna be harder for me to wind you up now!" Goten pouted, Emily smiled at him.

"Didn't think you'd stay stronger than me now did you?" She teased.

"Hey, I can go to level three! Besides I'm going in the hyperbolic time chamber now, so I'll go even stronger!" Goten replied smugly, and went over to Trunks and Goten, Goku nodded at him.

"Oh that's right, you three are next aren't you. Good luck." He said, Vegeta didn't say a word, he was busy gaping at Emily and Mirai Trunks, Gohan nodded as he lead the two boys inside the palace.

"Wow, you look so different Emily." Krillen commented.

"Thanks, I'm satisfied that I've reached my goal, thanks to Trunks. I think I have my bomb attack sorted too, I actually stayed conscious when I used it in there." Emily replied.

"Only cause I dragged you out of the way of the blast Emily, don't be telling lies now." Mirai Trunks teased, Emily just stuck her tongue out at him as everyone laughed. Goku pulled her into a hug, much to her surprise.

"I'm so proud of you Emily, you've done great." He said as he let go, she smirked at this.

"Thank you dad. Hey I'm gonna warm up over there. He's skipped time so he'll be here sooner than we thought." She stated.

"How do you know that girl?" Vegeta demanded.

"We felt it whilst we were in there." Mirai Trunks replied, then lead her over to the far end of the lookout where they began sparring again. Goku smiled then turned his attention back to Vegeta.

"They make a cute couple don't they?" He asked.

"We don't have time to discuss this rubbish Kakarot." Vegeta grumbled as he powered up, taking the hint, Goku powered up also then the two saiyans began their duel again. Several more hours had passed when Emily and Mirai Trunks decided to take a break from their fighting.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Mirai Trunks asked, shooting him a puzzled look, Emily nodded.

"Yeah sure what is it?" She replied.

"Well, in the time chamber, we got to know each other pretty well right?" He started.

"Right." She replied.

"So I was wondering if I uh... you know, after we beat this monster if you would... uh." He faulted, trying to work out how to ask something he'd been wanting to ask her for a long time now.

"Would I what Trunks?" She asked.

"Whether you would uh... go out for dinner with me." He blurted out, she cracked a weak smile.

"You mean like on a date?" She asked.

"Well, if you didn't want to I would completely understand." He stammered, Emily put her hand on his shoulder.

"I'd love to go out for dinner with you Trunks." She replied, he grinned.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah." She replied, and to her surprise, he pulled her into a kiss, but quickly broke away blushing.

"Sorry, didn't mean to." He muttered, Emily glanced over his shoulder at all the Z Fighters including her father and Vegeta staring at them, she had taken it, they had just seen the kiss, then smiled.

"Trunks? You had no idea how long I have wanted you to do that. I must warn you though, I've not had a boyfriend before so I'm kinda new to all this." She laughed, he smiled.

"Me too, don't worry I won't push it." He replied, they battled out again later on then swapped partners with Goku and Vegeta as Emily sparred with her father whilst Mirai Trunks sparred with his past father. Before they knew it, it was time for Gohan to come out with Goten and Trunks.

"So how did you guy's go?" Goku asked, Emily could tell it didn't go as well as Gohan planned as he was wearing one of his annoyed looks on his face, but chose not to say anything.

"We haven't upped any levels if that's what you mean. Gotenks kept making up stupid annoying moves so I spent too much time persuading him to actually fight." He replied, Goten and Trunks glared up at him.

"They weren't stupid." They yelled in unison, Gohan shot them a stern look but didn't say anything, as he was probably angry with the fact that he mainly wasted a year's worth of training time.

"You fused in there? Cool, wish I could have seen it. Fusion sounds really good." Emily said, staring at the boys.

"Except when you can't control them, which is still Gotenks's case." Gohan put in, earning another glare off the boys.

"Hey, we can control him!" Trunks snapped.

"Right enough with the arguing, Emily and Trunks say's he's skipped time, so he's gonna be here sooner than we thought." Goku said, interrupted them, thanking himself it wasn't Emily fighting with Goten.

"Yeah, it looks as though he'll be here tomorrow or the next day." Goten replied, everyone stared at him.

"How is it you know that? Your not supposed to sense things in the hyperbolic time chamber." Goku asked, Goten shrugged his shoulders.

"Could be the whole time thing. He's messing with time too remember, so to us we can't feel anything but in there we can sense every move he makes." Emily suggested, Mirai Trunks nodded.

"You know, you could be right there, when I told my mom all about Cell and the hyperbolic time chamber she started going on about theories all about time differences and all that. And she did in fact mention something like that." He said, Trunks stared up at his future self.

"Yep, that sounds like mom. And you understood what she said?" He asked smirking, Mirai Trunks smiled down at him.

"My timeline is a lot different to yours, so I have no choice but listen. It spared your dad's life didn't it?" He replied, Emily couldn't help but smile a little bit, Trunks was quite ignorant when it came to Bulma's inventions and science modes which she found quite interesting, and she felt he was asking for it when he joked about her sometimes.

"Alright, if he's going to be here in the next few days, then I suggest we spend what time we have left with our families and loved ones. This guy's stronger than Buu, and I don't know his strategies." Goku announced. Agreeing to meet back in two days, everyone took off in different directions.


	5. Chapter 5

Old Friends Meet New

Chapter 5

Disclaimer:I don't own Dragonball Z 

Claimer:I own Emily and anyone else I decide to put in this chapter.

Goku landed at Mount Potaz a short while later with an angry ChiChi and a worried Videl coming out of their houses. ChiChi gasped at Emily, who was still in her super saiyan form then at Mirai Trunks, who was still in his level three form, then glared at her husband.

"Oh my gosh! Your turned her into a super saiyan too! Goku how could you? My only girl!" She yelled.

"ChiChi, I never did anything. Emily transformed by herself." Goku protested, ChiChi rounded on her now.

"What?" She cried.

"Mom, I want to be a super saiyan. You know that I've been fighting since I was a baby, it's been my goal to become super." Emily argued.

"Another super saiyan, I'm surprise at you. The damage is done now!" She snapped, storming into the house, Emily just glared at the direction her mother went and stormed off the other way, Goku sighed.

"I'll go calm your mother down." He said and made his way inside.

"So what's going on?" Videl asked

"There's a monster stronger than Buu heading this way so we've been training in the hyperbolic time chamber." Gohan explained.

"But I thought the entrance was destroyed." She asked.

"Yeah, it's been rebuilt." He replied, Mirai Trunks took off to calm down Emily and they both returned moments later, Emily still annoyed with her mother but not so uptight about it anymore.

"You look great Em." Videl commented, staring at her.

"Thanks, at least someone appreciates it." Emily replied, Gohan turned to his sister and smirked at her.

"So?" He pressed.

"What?" Emily replied.

"What's going on between you two?"

"What do you mean?"

"You just spent a whole year together, don't tell me nothing happened!" Gohan sighed, Emily suddenly went red as she realised what he was talking about, then glared at her brother.

"You knew?" She asked.

"Who didn't. it was kinda obvious. So are you two going out?" He pressed on, Emily looked at Mirai Trunks to see him as red as she was but slowly nodded at him.

"Yeah, I asked her out. We're hopefully going for dinner when we destroy this monster." He stated, wrapping his arm around her waist, a while later Goku came out with a worried look on his face.

"I've just come off the phone from Bulma, he's skipped time again, he's gonna be here tomorrow. She's also tapped into this monsters files, he's a Devil Pirate known as Albenia and he is incredibly strong. We've decided to go on a picnic before we fight him and Emily? I know you'll want to be with us tomorrow so I suggest you go back to your normal form to spare your energy. Trunks? Same with you." He said, staring at the young couple, they both nodded and powered down.

"Alright." She said, within half an hour, a large picnic basket was packed and all the sons including Mirai Trunks where strolling through the woods, in the uncomfortable silence seeing as they were all worried.

"Hey dad, do you think we stand a chance tomorrow?" Goten asked.

"I don't know son, I'm hoping we do." Goku sighed, Emily frowned at the negativity and suddenly growled.

"No, you guy's will win. I didn't become a super saiyan to be killed you know." She snapped walking off.

"What's up with her?" Goku asked, staring after her.

"Ask Gohan." Mirai Trunks stated, going after her for the second time that day, Goku turned to his eldest son, who was still staring after his sister.

"What did you do?" He asked sighing, Gohan looked at his father.

"Me? I didn't do anything?" He protested.

"You were only bugging her about Trunks." Goten put in, Goku widened his eyes at this whilst Gohan glared at his younger brother. Videl just sighed at the situation.

"So he's asked her out to dinner. Maybe they got closer than they expected to in the hyperbolic time chamber. After all Emily has gone through, I think she deserves this." She said.

"He asked her out to dinner huh? I thought something was going on between the two when they kissed on the lookout." Goku laughed.

"They kissed? When did that happen?" Gohan cried staring at his father, who got confused by his reaction.

"Don't panic Gohan, let her have fun. Whilst you were in the hyperbolic time chamber with Goten and Trunks." He replied.

"Oh right. I knew they liked each other." Gohan said, suddenly Emily and Mirai Trunks returned.

"Sorry I did that." Emily sighed when they joined everyone.

"That's alright Emi, it'll be your first major battle tomorrow, you have a right to be nervous. But don't worry, we plan on winning." Goku replied smiling as he pulled her into a hug.

"I doubt I'll be much use to you, but I'm going to be there." She declared when they broke apart.

"Can we please stop talking about tomorrow? It's bad enough Emi is going with you!" ChiChi snapped.

"Mom, I was brought up to fight, I wouldn't have missed it for the world." Emily replied said calmly. ChiChi just sighed as they found a picnic spot next to a stream. After unpacking the large basket, the food was gone within ten minutes. Emily and Goten had decided to have a giant splash out in the stream causing the others to move away a bit.

"Goku, I want you to be careful tomorrow. And look after Emi, make sure nothing happens to her." ChiChi said.

"Don't worry, she's only ascended so it will be wither me, Vegeta or Gotenks who will beat this monster." Goku replied.

"So Trunks, how does it feel being around everyone again?" Gohan asked, looking at Mirai Trunks.

"It's great. A few surprises obviously but I suppose my timeline would be the same if you guy's had survived the androids." He said, Gohan looked at his father uncertainly but took a deep breath.

"Trunks, just so you know, Android 18 is still alive." He started.

"What?" Mirai Trunks cried, Emily and Goten stopped their splash out and stared at the others, curious about what they were talking about.

"She turned good after Cell was destroyed and Krillen has married her." Goku explained, Mirai Trunks stared at them.

"Oh right. Well, thanks for telling me." He mumbled, finding it hard to take all this after what had happened his timeline. Meanwhile back in the stream, Emily and Goten continued their splash out now that they knew the conversation was over and suddenly Goten stared at the huge fish heading towards his sister.

"Emi, watch out!" He cried, everyone turned their attention to them to see Emily just smirking at her brother.

"I know." She stated and launched out the water and did a back flip onto the fish's back.

"Woah!" Gohan said as he watched her ride the fish down the stream who was desperately trying to get her off his back. She disappeared out of view then a crash could be heard.

"Emily!" Goku yelled, suddenly she came floating back up the stream, rubbing her head.

"Stupid thing. I'll get you back! Mark my words!" She shouted, glaring back at the fish, who was staring at her. Goku laughed as she sat down next to the others bone dry as she had used her ki to dry off, a little trick she picked up from Goten.

"You ok?" Mirai Trunks asked.

"Yeah, someone could have told me there was a cave at the end of the stream. He slammed into it with me still n him. Oh well, I'll sleep the headache off tonight." She sighed. That night they all settled down, Emily growing more and more nervous every minute. Sighing, she got out of bed and made her way downstairs, carefully creeping passed Mirai Trunks who was camped out on the couch. Pouring herself a glass of milk, she sighed as she sat down and buried her head in her arms. Falling asleep instantly, she never noticed the figure in the doorway. Mirai Trunks smiled as he went over and scooped her up. Slowly he made his way up to her bedroom and gently placed her back into bed.

"Goodnight Emi." He whispered as he backed out the room and closed the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Old Friends Meet New

Chapter 6

Disclaimer:I don't own Dragonball Z or it's characters.

Claimer:I own Emily and anyone else mentioned in this chapter.

The morning sun was peeking through the window of Goten's room the next day. Stirring, Goten quickly got up remembering that today Albenia was to strike. Changing into his gi in record time, he left his room in search of food. Crossing the landing, he glanced through a gap in his sisters door to see her already dressed and doing push ups. Smirking to himself, he made his way downstairs to find his parents in the kitchen with Mirai Trunks.

"Morning Goten, sleep well?" Goku asked.

"I did actually, considering we have this monster coming today. Better than others anyway, I kept hearing Emi walking about last night." He replied, grabbing a glass and pouring himself some juice.

"Well when I put her to bed she stayed put. This is her first major fight, she's nervous that's all." Mirai Trunks argued, ChiChi just sighed.

"She'll be alright, someone needs to wake her up. It'll be time for you all to go soon right?" She asked, everyone stared at her in shock, never had she been so calm about them going out to fight.

"Are you alright honey?" Goku asked, ChiChi smirked.

"Of course I'm fine, I was just thinking last night, she's a fighter too. There is really not much point trying to stop her." She replied.

"She's already up." Goten declared, Mirai Trunks smirked at this.

"I thought she would be." He said, a couple of moments later Emily sauntered down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Morning honey." ChiChi greeted.

"Morning everyone, something happened to me last night, I could have sworn I fell asleep in the kitchen." She said, eyeing Mirai Trunks, who just grinned and nodded his head.

"Well you didn't look too comfortable so I put you back to bed." He replied, Emily just smiled at him.

"Oh, thanks. Don't worry though, I've slept in worse places than the kitchen chair." She mumbled, going to the fridge and pouring herself a glass of milk, everyone just stared at her.

"What do you mean by that Emily?" Goku asked, Emily suddenly went red as if she had just released something she didn't want to share. Maybe she had… she just shook her head.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter." She sighed, walking into the living room. Deciding that she would be more comfortable talking to them about her past, they left her alone. They were just talking about strategies until there was a knock on the door. Figuring that Emily would answer it with her being the closest, they left it until further sharper raps were heard.

"Are you going to get that Emily?" Goku called, Goten peeked into the living room and frowned as he looked at his father.

"She's not there, it's empty." He stated, then ran to open the door to see a very irate Gohan standing there.

"What took you so long? And where did Emily go?" He demanded.

"Go? What do you mean?" Goku asked puzzled.

"She just took off from the house, didn't you feel her?" Gohan sighed looking around, to his surprise, everyone shook their heads.

"She must have surpressed her ki." Mirai Trunks worked out.

"But I haven't taught her how to do that yet." Goku argued then his attention turned to Goten and suddenly all eyes went on the Chibi Demi Saiyan, who held his hands up.

"Hey, she made me teach her!" He protested, Goku smirked at him as he could clearly picture her pinning him to the wall and demanding he teach her how to be sneaky. Gohan looked at his watch and frowned.

"He'll be here in just under an hour, we'd better head off. I'm guessing Emily wanted a head start." He stated, Goku nodded.

"Yeah, I can already feel her there with Vegeta and Trunks. You all ready?" He asked, everyone nodded then saying goodbye to ChiChi, who was demanding that they all came back alive, they all took off. Half an hour later, they arrived at the mountain range that Bulma had estimated Albenia's arrival, meeting up with all the other Z Fighters.

"Where's Emily?" Mirai Trunks asked looking around.

"She's over that mountain preparing herself. She's been here for ages now." Piccolo stated, Goku frowned at this.

"Yeah, she snuck out the house." He said making his way over to the place Piccolo had said. He found his daughter sitting on the edge of a cliff looking up at the sky.

"Hi dad." She said without looking at him.

"Don't you 'hi dad' me. What did you think you were doing, taking off and not telling us?" He demanded, this made her look at him as she narrowed her eyes at her father.

"I came early to ensure that I wouldn't screw up and avoid making a complete idiot of myself. Besides, Gohan saw me leave and I knew that would be the first thing he would tell you." She pointed out, Goku just smirked at this, realising that she was right.

"Look, if you wanted to go by yourself to prepare, all you had to do was telling us. And you've done a fine job training with Trunks, you've reached your goal, you're a super saiyan. You'll never make an idiot of yourself, you got that?" He said firmly, she nodded.

"Yeah, I wanna stay, but I don't want to be in the way. What should I do?" She asked, seriously.

"You are a fighter too Emi, I want you to stay." He said walking over and helping her up.

"Right, this guy is going down." She replied as they made their way back over to the others. They waited for a while and as soon as the negative energy hit them Emily decided that now was the best time to transform, as she felt she wouldn't have a chance to do it when he landed. Following suit, all the saiyans transformed into super saiyans too. Looking up into the sky, they all saw a white light forming into an oval ship. As it got closer to them, four pole like legs came out the bottom as it prepared to land.

"Get ready everyone." Goku warned.

"Kakarot, you do not have to tell me to get ready." Vegeta snapped as he kept his gaze fixed on the ship, which had now touched down on the surface. To their surprise, there was no door, but a staircase that began unfolding from beneath the ship. As the last step touched the floor, a line began to snake around the front of the ship, like someone was drawing a rectangle with an invisible pen, then the rectangle opened up to reveal a large figure in a black robe.

"What is that thing?" Emily gasped, staring at in shock. The hood of the robe lifted to reveal two red eyes. Out of one of the sleeves, a blue hand with black claw like fingers ripped the cloak off revealing their foes form.

"I am Albenia, Devil Pirate of the well known galaxy. Your measly planet has been chosen by yours truly for hoarding cyber equipment, not that you'll be alive to see. Now stand aside, and I may consider letting you live." He growled, his eyes flashing dangerously. His tall figure was similar to the Namekian structure, except smaller ears and no antennas. He sported red pants with a yellow sleeveless top and brown boots. Behind him a two foot tail weaved around dangerously.

"And do you think we're just going to let you take our planet without a fight? You can think again." Goku yelled, Albenia's eyes fell on Goku and his small mouth cracked into a wide smirk.

"You must be Bardock's son. Yes, I can see the resemblance. You Saiyan's are know match for me. Many people have fought and lost their lives fighting me, why should you be any different?" He sneered.

"We're no ordinary Saiyans. Can't you tell the difference tough guy?" Emily snapped, stepping forward.

"Emi, don't." Gohan warned, whilst the others stared at her.

"Hm, a female with a big mouth. Yes for your information, I know your all super saiyan. But that doesn't mean anything to me, your still not going to win." He stated, his eyes fixed on her now.

"Keep talking like that and you'll swallow those words up. Some of us have ascended you know, super saiyan isn't good enough round here anymore." Emily snarled, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Uh Trunks? What is she talking about?" Gohan asked, looking at Mirai Trunks who had his gaze fixed on Emily.

"I honestly don't know Gohan. Unless she's done more training since we've left the hyperbolic time chamber, I'm as clueless as you are." He replied, glancing at Gohan then turning back to her.

"That's impossible, we would have seen her." Gohan muttered, everyone shrugged their shoulders whilst Emily ignored their comments.

"I admire your courage little girl, but I know all about your pathetic race." He sneered, also stepping forward now.

"Laugh again, because you know nothing about us." She snarled, lunging at him, smirking, he watched as she approached him then they both disappeared as they began fighting at lightning speed.

"What is she doing?" Trunks asked.

"I don't know. I don't think she knows what she's doing either, I have to stop her." Goku said, getting ready to take off only to get Mirai Trunks placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Wait, don't underestimate her. She's a powerful fighter." He stated, Goku just sighed and relaxed a bit as he turned his attention back to his daughter. Back up in the air, it looked as though Albenia had the upper hand until Emily instant translocated to the back of him, smirking as she cupped her hands together, he spun around glaring at her.

"And what do you think your doing?" He laughed.

"Destructo bomb!" Emily yelled, as a white energy surrounded by a yellow aura appeared in her hands.

"Emily no!" Goku screamed, knowing what the result of this attack did. Emily as usual ignored her father and watched as Albenia widened his eyes at her, as he noticed how powerful the attack was.

"It's the only way dad. Blast!" She yelled as she released it into him. Jumping back, Albenia pulled his arms up to block the attack, only it went right into him and hit. He was suddenly surrounded by a white light whilst a powerful energy was sent towards Emily. She narrowed her eyes as she powered up to try and shield the energy, but it was too strong. It engulfed her automatically and sent her flying through several cliffs behind her. When the light died down, everyone was stunned to see Albenia still alive.

"Emily!" Goku yelled, taking off in the direction she went, whilst everyone kept their gaze fixed on Albenia, who was only missing an arm, but seething as gripped his limb and a light knitted the end of it so it was just ending in a stump.

"Stupid brat. She isn't related to that moron Radditz was she? That idiot was always doing that move." He growled, up in the air, a figure could be seen, everyone looked up to see Goku with Emily, who was now unconscious in his arms. He was narrowing his eyes now at Albenia as he slowly floated down and placed her on the floor. She had broken her arm, and was now sporting several deep gashes on her face.

"She was just a warm up to you wasn't she?" Goku asked, to everyone's surprise, Albenia nodded.

"Yes, she's a strong fighter, but wasn't powerful enough. Nowhere near your standards, I hope your next." He replied smirking.

"Yeah, I'm next alright. Only with me, I want to skip the warm up and go straight to the fight." Goku announced lunging at him.

"Sure, I'm all warmed up anyway." Albenia replied as he prepared himself for Goku's blows to start.


	7. Chapter 7

Old Friend Meet New

Chapter 7

Disclaimer:I don't own Dragonball Z or it's characters 

Claimer:I own Emily and anyone else mentioned in this chapter.

Mirai Trunks stared down at Emily in shock and went to give her a sensu bean only to be stopped by Gohan.

"No, leave her unconscious." He said firmly.

"But why Gohan?" Mirai Trunks asked, confused now.

"If she comes too, then she'll want to fight him. I know something else happened to her in that room, but as you saw, she's still no match. Emily can't see that, so she's safer the way she is." Gohan explained, glancing at his sister then back at Mirai Trunks again.

"Alright, if you think so." Mirai Trunks sighed getting up again. In the air, Goku threw several kicks and punches at Albenia, who was struggling to keep up with the saiyan.

"This isn't your true form." He announced, stopping suddenly.

"I know, and your not at your best either." Goku replied, folding his arms whilst Albenia smirked at him.

"Your good, very good. If I go to my true form, then I want you to be at yours." He said, Goku just nodded.

"Alright then, I thought we said we weren't warming up anyway." Goku said smirking himself now.

"Your right, fine." Albenia replied, jumping back. Goku let out an ear piercing scream as he powered up to super saiyan level three. Floating backwards Albenia also let out a scream as he powered up. His face mutated so that his eyes became red slits as his ears moved right up so that they were now on top of his head. His shoulders broadened as his sleeveless top became shreds then fell to the floor, to reveal a blue torso with huge spikes curved on his shoulders and two spikes on his elbows. His legs also widened but his tail shrunk and thickened to form a belt around his waist. Finally finished, he stared at Goku smugly.

"An impressive transformation." Goku commented.

"Why thank you. It should be an honour for you to witness me in this form. I rarely need to use it." Albenia sneered.

"So, still cocky huh? Lets see how well you fight me now." Goku stated, lunging at him. Laughing now, Albenia also lunged at Goku as they both began their fight. On the cliff below, everyone was staring at the two fighters in amazement, Goten cheering his father on.

"Wow look at him go! This guy is gonna get his butt kicked!" He declared jumping up and down.

"I hope so Goten, their both still equally matched. Maybe if dad and Vegeta fuse…" Gohan hinted, staring at Vegeta who glared at Gohan.

"No way brat, I told Kakarot I was never doing that stupid move again!" He snapped, Mirai Trunks stared at his father.

"You can see Goku can't do it alone. Your fusion sounds tough, I suggest you chose it." He said firmly.

"You have no authority to tell me what to do!" Vegeta yelled, Gohan glanced at Goku then back at Vegeta.

"Trunks is right Vegeta, my dad can't do it alone. Come on Vegeta, it's not like you stay that way forever." He pleaded, Vegeta growled at this.

"Alright then. Someone had better distract him then because I doubt he'll sit there patiently and watch us do that stupid dance." He growled.

"You never know." Trunks laughed only to have everyone glare at him.

"I will go. I can go to level three myself, I'll distract him. I want to get him back for what he did to Emily." Mirai Trunks said darkly, then went red when he realised what he'd just said, Gohan just smiled at him.

"You really do care for her don't you." He said, Mirai Trunks looked down at Emily's unconscious form then nodded.

"Yeah, I do. Don't take too long." He stated, then took off powering to level three. Eyeing the blades Albenia now possessed, he uncapsuled his sword and fitted it to his back. He flew over by Goku who was staring at the young man, puzzled whilst Albenia was glaring at him in annoyance.

"What's wrong Trunks?" Goku asked.

"Yes, your interrupting our fight, I find that very rude. You saiyans have very bad manners." Albenia snapped, Mirai Trunks decided to ignore his comment and turned to Goku.

"My dad is going to fuse with you, I'll distract him." He stated, whilst glancing at Albenia who was now growling.

"You're backing out Goku?" He sneered, Goku just smirked at him.

"Nope, I'm gonna get more powerful. You wanted a challenge don't you?" He asked, Mirai Trunks glared at Goku.

"I don't care whether he wants a challenge or not, he's getting one!" He snapped, lunging at Albenia who was struggling to bat him off. Taking the hint, Goku floated down to the others, frowning.

"What's up with him? Albenia wants a challenge, he would have waited." He asked, no one in particular.

"He's hurting?" Gohan replied.

"Over what?" Goku asked, puzzled now.

"Your baka daughter you fool, everyone can see that! Now stop your yaking and get this stupid fusion over with." Vegeta snapped, going the distance he needed away from Goku.

"Oh right.." Goku sighed, glancing down at Emily then nodded as they did the fusion dance. Out of the corner of his eye, Mirai Trunks watched in awe as his father and Goku became one, revealing a very powerful aura. Smirking, Vegetto took off towards Mirai Trunks at super saiyan three.

"That's enough, I'll take it from here." He ordered, Mirai Trunks stared at him but quickly nodded and backed out. Albenia was also staring at the new fighter, impressed even.

"Wow, I have to agree, you are more powerful now. But I doubt it's enough." He laughed, Vegetto frowned.

"We'll see how tough you are." He declared, lunging at him. Mirai Trunks landed back on the cliff next to the others who were staring at him.

"You did good." Gohan said.

"That was impressive, the only other two people I've seen at level three is Gotenks and Goku." Yamcha added.

"She can almost go. She was about a week away from getting there when our time was up." Mirai Trunks stated, looking down at Emily, Gohan also stared down at his sister surprised.

"Really? I was stunned seeing her as a super saiyan." He said, Mirai Trunks nodded and then looked up at the fight.

"Yep. So that's fusion huh?" He asked.

"Uh huh. They really do get strong together. Vegetto is really powerful but Vegeta is always so reluctant to fuse." Krillen replied, Mirai Trunks smirked at this.

"So he still has that grudge against Goku then. At least that's not changed." He laughed.

"I don't think he'll let go of it. He's still determined to beat Goku but somehow Goku's always one step ahead of the poor guy." Yamcha replied.

"Yeah, my mom said he was like that, he was really upset the day Goku died in my timeline." Mirai Trunks said.

"It's a shame you're the only one left." Gohan said quietly.

"I know, everyone is all missed. Fusion would have sounded really fun. It's too bad Emily has missed this, she's not seen it done before has she?" Mirai Trunks said, Gohan just shook his head at this.

"Seen what?" A voice asked groggily, everyone looked down to see Emily struggling to sit up.

"Hey your awake!" Mirai Trunks cried.

"Yeah, I've been trying to come too since I got knocked out. What happened?" She asked, as Mirai Trunks helped her up and filled her in. Gohan reluctantly passed his sister a sensu bean as she began clutching her broken arm, and watched as she gulped it down.

"Don't go back up there." He warned.

"I'm no match for him Gohan, why would I do that?" She sighed, glaring at him, only to have him smirk at her.

"Cause I know you." He stated, Emily just shot him a dangerous look as she folded her arms then looked up at the fight that was still on.

"Darn it! The girl's come too!" Albenia yelled, looking down to see Emily now standing next to her brother and Mirai Trunks.

"Don't worry, she won't come up." Vegetto stated calmly.

"How do you know?" Albenia snapped, returning his gaze to him.

"Cause, she has me to deal with first if she does." He replied as he fisted Albenia in the gut. They continued their lightning speed duel as Vegetto started to get tired. _I have to finish this soon, I'm running out of gas. And time. _He thought as he did a spin kick sending him through the same cliffs Emily had been sent through earlier.

"Big bang…" He yelled, bringing his hands together as a white energy appeared in his palms. Returning to the his place opposite Vegetto, Albenia smirked as he assumed it was like Emily's attack.

"Not another attack. They don't work, you saw what hers did. Nothing!" He laughed, Vegetto just smirked at this.

"Ah, but your forgetting one thing tough guy. This isn't Emily's attack! Kame Hame…" He continued, floating back as the energy increased in size.

"You don't honestly think that it will do anything do you?" Albenia demanded, staring at the energy in disbelief.

"We'll see. Ha!" Vegetto yelled, sending the attack towards Albenia. Albenia growled as he pushed his hands out and a wave of blue energy went hurdling towards Vegetto's. Vegetto wasn't expecting this and Albenia's attack was starting to get the better of his as he was pushed back slightly. Narrowing his eyes, he powered up even more to increase the energy. To his surprise though, Albenia powered up even more. Everyone in the crowd on the cliff stared in amazement as the two energy signals were even.

"It's not enough!" Emily yelled.

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked.

"It isn't enough. The fusion guy needs more energy." She said, not knowing what Vegetto's name was since she was out cold when he fused.

"For the records, his name is Vegetto. So what do we do?" Gohan replied staring at her curiously now.

"We lend a hand. Our powers combined should give Vegetto the push he needs." She explained, powering up to ascended saiyan then blasting a wave of energy towards Vegetto's. Looking back, Vegetto smirked then realising his energy ball was increasing, and was starting to get the best of Albenia's, who was now glaring at Emily.

"This can't be! No way, she's cheating make her stop!" He growled.

"You sound like a spoiled little kid you know that?" Vegetto snapped, not in the mood for childish whining, he was just answered by more growling. Meanwhile back on the cliff, Trunks, Goten, Gohan and Mirai Trunks had all transformed to their maximum level then all on cue, they released their energy attacks so that they all combined into Vegetto's and Emily's. suddenly, it tripled in size and it slowly engulfed Albenia's energy wave, then Albenia himself. An ear piercing scream could be heard then a white blinding light. Moments later, once the light dimmed and the smoke disappeared, everyone breathed a sigh of relief as they saw there was nothing left of Albenia.

"We did it!" Emily exclaimed.

"He's gone at last!" Goten added, pulling his sister into a hug. Vegetto floated over to the others but before he could say anything, a huge white light surround him also and when it dimmed, Goku and Vegeta got thrown a couple of meters apart, causing Emily to jump. Getting up, they both made their way over to him and Emily pulled her father into a hug.

"That was amazing dad, I can't believe we beat him!" She cried.

"Well we wouldn't have done it without your plan sweetheart. We beat him together, I'm so proud of you all, well done guys." Goku said as they broke apart. After their rejoice, Vegeta mumbled something about Bulma wanting to throw a party now that she knew Mirai Trunks was back and probably for the defeat of Albenia.

"Tell her to give us a call when she's planning it." Gohan said, then they all said their goodbyes as they arranged to meet up in a couple of days for the party.


	8. Chapter 8

Old Friends Meet New

Chapter 8

Disclaimer:I do not own Dragonball Z or it's characters 

Claimer:I do in fact own Emily (grin) and anyone else mentioned in this chapter (which ain't much)

Several days had passed since Albenia had arrived on Earth and had been destroyed and as promised, Bulma was planning a barbecue the following Saturday to celebrate. Since word was out now that Emily and Mirai Trunks liked each other, they began going out on regular dates. It was the Friday evening before the barbecue and they were both strolling around the park after going for a Chinese meal.

"So what's going to happen now?" Emily asked as she leaned her head on his arm, Mirai Trunks looked down and wrapped his arm around her waist, frowning at her question.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You know, you have to go back to your own timeline. Will I ever get to see you again?" She sighed, she was so happy being with him, she didn't want to be talking about this right about now, but she had to know. Mirai Trunks just smiled as he tightened his grip around her waist.

"Of course you'll see me again. I have a really good reason to come back now. But to be honest, I don't know what's going to happen. I'll have to speak to my mother." He said seriously, as he suddenly worked out what she was on about. They both came from two different timelines, one had to give up their life style for the other, and he wasn't sure how that was going to work out. After they had circled the park for the fourth time, they decided to call it a night. To Emily's relief, everyone had gone to bed by the time they had got in. even though everyone had accepted they were going out, Goten still made the occasional joke about it which was beginning to seriously annoy her. They decided to watch a movie in the living room as it was still early and it went on that late that Emily ended up falling asleep on Mirai Trunks's shoulder. Smiling, he scooped her up and took her to bed. The next morning, Emily woke up to the sun beaming though the window. Opening her eyes, her vision suddenly blurred into Goten and jumped in shock.

"What are you doing in here?" She yelled.

"How did it go?" He asked, wincing a bit.

"How did what go?" Emily sighed.

"Your date. Were you all mushy? Bet you where!" He teased.

"Grr, shut up Goten, we didn't go all mushy. For your information it went as normal as it could be, now shoo, I'd like to get dressed." Emily snapped pointing to the door and glaring at him.

"Ok, calm down. Oh and by the way lover boy is waiting downstairs for you." Goten said laughing, as he left the room.

"Little brothers!" Emily groaned, getting up and dragging herself to the bathroom. Downstairs, Goten sauntered into the kitchen to where his parents were talking to Mirai Trunks.

"She's awake." He announced, grabbing himself a glass and pouring himself some milk, Goku sighed.

"You didn't wake her did you?" He asked, preparing himself for the "normal" firework display that normally happened when Goten annoyed her.

"Nah, she woke up herself, I just made the waking up process, a tiny bit faster, if you know what I mean." Goten said smugly, Goku just groaned at this, and shook his head as he turned to Mirai Trunks.

"When do you plan on going back?" He asked.

"Tomorrow, the time machine has refuelled so I was going to stay for the party tonight then go back tomorrow." Mirai Trunks replied sighing, Goku just nodded at this, knowing he would have to go sometime.

"Does Emily know?" He asked.

"She knows I'm going back, but I've not told her it's tomorrow." He replied, taking a sip of the coffee he was drinking.

"What's tomorrow?" A voice asked from the doorway, everyone turned around to see Emily walk in.

"Trunks is going home tomorrow." Goten stated, Emily widened her eyes as they landed on Mirai Trunks, who nodded.

"Oh right." She mumbled, going to the fridge and grabbing a carton of juice then pouring herself a glass. Goku gently placed his hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump much to his surprise.

"Are you alright honey?" He asked.

"I'm fine dad, don't worry about me." She replied quickly, cracking a weak smile. Later on that day, it was time for the barbecue at Capsule Corp. Goku and ChiChi had decided to take the plane since Gohan was travelling with them. Everyone was chatting happily on the way except Emily, who was quietly staring at the window from her seat. Sighing, Mirai Trunks went over to her and sat down next to her.

"Are you ok?" He asked, slowly, she took her gaze off the window and stared into his eyes, nodding a bit.

"I'm fine Trunks, I'm just thinking that's all." She replied, he shot her a puzzled look which made her smile a bit.

"About what?" He asked.

"Us." She stated, sighing now.

"Why?" He asked.

"I know it wouldn't work out. I mean we're from two different timelines. It's just I… never mind, it's stupid." She sighed, tears threatening to fall as she looked away, not wanting to just blurt out what she felt. Her vision blurred as she turned her attention back to the window.

"I will come back you know that. We will work something out, that I'm determined to do" He said softly as he touched her cheek.

"Do you really think we could Trunks?" She asked, looking back t him again, Mirai Trunks nodded.

"Yes, I will think of a way." He replied firmly as he pulled her into a kiss. As the plane touched down, the Sons all stepped off the plane.

"Hey guys, welcome! Glad you could make it." Bulma greeted from the door. Everyone nodded and followed her into the back where Vegeta was folding his arms and glaring at everyone. Goku immediately broke away from his family and went over to the Saiyan prince. ChiChi followed Bulma as they made their way over to 18 whilst Gohan and Videl made their way over to Yamcha and Krillen, who was on patrol by the barbecue. Since Goten automatically ran over to Trunks, Emily and Mirai Trunks looked at each other then made their way over to Videl and Gohan's party.

"So, Gohan tells me you two are going out." Krillen stated, Emily nodded at this then glanced at Mirai Trunks.

"He's going home tomorrow so I don't know what's going on." She sighed, over the other side of the large garden, Goten and Trunks where busy talking to themselves.

"So, he's going back tomorrow then." Trunks said, staring over at the others, Goten knew he was talking about Mirai Trunks.

"Yeah, Emi's really upset about it." He sighed.

"Why?" Trunks asked, staring at his best friend now.

"Didn't you pay attention when we fought Albenia? Those two like each other. They've been going out ever since." Goten explained.

"Ew, that is so gross!" Trunks cried, pulling a face. Later on the buffet was open and there was a fight over who was getting what. Bulma glanced at Emily who was standing there watching them with her arms folded.

"If you think you'll get something to eat waiting for these guy's then you'll starve." She laughed.

"I'll wait because it'll save the food getting taken off my plate, which is a common thing back at home. And I'm not really that hungry so I don't mind not having that much food." She replied, Bulma glanced at Mirai Trunks who was staring at Emily sadly then shook her head. Once all the food had been dished out , they were all around a large table chatting away.

"So Trunks, what do you think of fusion then?" Goku asked, biting into a huge chicken leg, Mirai Trunks looked at the older saiyan thoughtfully.

"It was a sight that's for sure. I can't wait to tell my mother all about this, she'll be so surprised." He replied.

"Well tell her we all said hi. Hey Emily did you see the fusion happen? Oh no, you were unconscious weren't you?" Goku sighed, looking at her now, who nodded at her father.

"Yeah, I would have seen it if someone would have given me a sensu bean. But I felt you both merge so I have an idea about how it's done." She replied, glaring at Gohan.

"How did you know I refused?" Gohan asked staring at her.

"Although I am physically out cold, I can still hear and feel everything that is happening. I dunno how I do it, it's really weird." She explained. The party went to on till later in the night and eventually Goku and ChiChi called it a night. Making their way home, they were still chatting away about that evenings activities. When they arrived home, Goten got sent to bed whilst Goku confronted the two teens.

"What's going on then?" He asked, placing his hands on his hips.

"What do you mean dad?" Emily asked.

"Your quiet and so it Trunks. What's going on?" Goku sighed, Emily just blinked at him, puzzled.

"What's wrong with being quiet?" She asked.

"Nothing is wrong, it's just your quieter than usual. And suddenly your not hungry?" He sighed, staring at her.

"So I'm not hungry. Nothing is wrong with me dad I'm fine. Everything is ok. Look I'm exhausted, I'm gonna hit the hay. Goodnight everyone." She declared, leaving the room and making her way upstairs.

"Poor thing." ChiChi sighed.

"What?" Goku asked.

"Well it's obvious Goku, it's hit her that Trunks is leaving tomorrow. They're so close now, it's natural that she's upset." ChiChi explained.

"Is that it? Wow I had no idea." Goku replied. The pair announced much later that they were going to bed and said goodnight to Mirai Trunks. He was still in shock about what Goku and ChiChi had said earlier, even he had no idea she felt like that about him. Upstairs, Goku creaked his daughters door open to se a bundle wrapped up in the bed, not moving. Creeping in, he made his way over to see her fast asleep. He widened his eyes as he noticed her tear stained face and red puffy eyes.

"Goodnight honey." He whispered, as he fixed her blanket then crept out again, closing the door quietly. Making his way into his own room now, he noticed ChiChi was already in bed, sitting up waiting for him.

"How is she?" She asked, knowing where he had been.

"She's been crying, but she's sleeping now." He stated as he sat on the bed, ChiChi sighed at this comment.

"She'll be fine. He loves her just as much remember? They'll work something out." She said as Goku climbed in next to her. Wrapping his arms around her, it wasn't long before they both fell asleep. Downstairs, Mirai Trunks was lying down on the couch which had been his temporary bed, wondering what to do. He knew himself that it would be really hard to come over the big obstacle that was stopping them. He sighed as he placed one hand under his head.

"She's right, I can't see a way of working this out. I really hope mom knows a way, I really do love her." He sighed as he drifted off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Old Friends Meet New

Chapter 9

Disclaimer:I do not own Dragonball Z or it's characters 

Claimer:I do in fact own Emily and anyone else mentioned in this chapter.

The sun was just creeping through the living room window when it hit the eyes of the lavender haired prince from the future. Sitting up, he looked around confused until he remembered where he was, then sighed as he remembered what day he was. Getting up, he crept upstairs to the bathroom then made his way downstairs to make some coffee. To his surprise, he found Emily in the kitchen, already making a pot.

"Hey, how come your up so early?" He asked.

"I don't sleep well anymore." She replied, passing him a cup and started taking hot sips of her own, trying to wake herself up.

"You know I'll come back don't you?" He asked, suddenly, she stared at him and placed her cup on the worktop.

"Yes, I know." She sighed as he walked over and pulled her into a hug. They broke apart when footsteps could be heard and Goku and ChiChi appeared, staring at the two knowing they'd interrupted something.

"Are you two ok?" Goku asked, staring mainly at Emily who smiled weakly at him and nodded.

"I'm fine." She replied, picking up her cup and taking another gulp. Goten was down much later than towards lunchtime, Mirai Trunks decided he would be best leaving.

"I'll come back as soon as I can." He promised, pulling Emily into a tight hug, she could feel the tears starting to form in her eyes again.

"Alright, I'll see you soon then." She replied as they broke apart, one by one, all the members of the Son family said goodbye to Mirai Trunks. As, they all gathered around to see him off, Emily stepped back then Goku placed his hand on her shoulder. Emily smiled as she watched Mirai Trunks climb into his time machine, then starting it up, he hovered it into the air for a few moments, waving madly to the others before he disappeared. Everyone sighed as they went about their normal business.

"Are you sure your alright?" Goku asked looking at Emily.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm heading over to Bulma's I never got a chance to ask her what I needed to ask her last week." She replied.

"Alright, don't be too long." Goku sighed.

"I won't dad, see you later." Emily laughed, taking to the air. Meanwhile, what seemed like hours to him, Mirai Trunks finally touched down outside his home, which was still being repaired after his defeat of the androids three years before. Jumping out of his machine, he capsuled it up and made his way inside.

"Mom? I'm home!" He yelled, then suddenly saw a figure appear in the kitchen doorway as Bulma ran up to him and flung her arms around him, much to his surprise as he hugged her back.

"Trunks! I was wondering when you were coming back, you'd been gone for over a week. How is everyone?" Bulma asked.

"Everyone is fine mother, actually ten years had passed since they fought cell believe it or not." He said.

"Ten years huh? That's pretty strange, wonder why that was then? Oh well, did you see your father again?" She asked, pulling away from him.

"Yeah, he's still determined to beat Goku, who got wished back to life fighting another monster. Oh yeah and he and my dad merge. It's called fusion and my present self can do it with Goten." He rushed out.

"Well that's typical Vegeta. That's incredible, who's Goten?" Bulma asked, Mirai Trunks grinned as he realised how much had just come out.

"Oh, he's Goku's second son." He explained.

"Goku has a second son? Wow, that I wouldn't think would happen." Bulma cried, Mirai Trunks nodded.

Yeah, and he is literally the spit of Goku too. He has a daughter too, Emily. She's half saiyan to a guy called Radditz but they adopted her." He said, Bulma stared at her son in shock.

"He has a daughter too? Well that is typical of Goku to do that. Well you certainly did well changing that timeline. So how come you were gone so long?" Bulma asked, as she ushered son into the kitchen. Meanwhile back in the present timeline, Emily had arrived at Capsule Corp and spotted Trunks in the front garden, sparring with an invisible partner.

"Hey Trunks, is your mom home?" She asked, touching down.

"Yeah, she's in the kitchen Emily. Is he gone?" Trunks asked.

"Uh huh, he went about half an hour ago. Could have been more, I was in deep thought coming over here. Anyway thanks." Emily sighed as she made her way inside. True to his word, she found the ageing scientist in the kitchen, bent over a coffee maker, pouring a cup out. Bulma turned around and smiled at the saiyan teen.

"Oh hi Emily, is everything alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, I came by to ask you something. I was planning on asking you last time, but a certain someone came first." Emily laughed.

"Oh yeah, typical men huh? Sure what is it?" Bulma asked smiling herself now, as she took a sip of her drink.

"When you guys held that party after the tournament, I noticed a gravity work out room. Is there anyway I could get hold of one? I've been advised to start working out in gravity." Emily explained, Bulma smirked at this.

"Hm, you want a gravity room huh? Well I happen to have a mobile one I was planning on giving to Vegeta, but since he's pretty much stuck on the house one, I'll let you have it. Here, I thought it'd come in handy one day." Bulma replied, tossing Emily a capsule.

"Wow, thanks Bulma. I want to keep up with my training, but apart from spars with my dad, I had nothing to work with." She said, catching it and examining it, Bulma nodded.

"Any time, it's good to see your finally getting used to all this. You were so shy at the tournament. Not that I blame you, Radditz was a dodgy fighter." Bulma stated, shaking her head.

"As far as I'm concerned, Goku is my father. Radditz used me, a father would never do that." Emily said darkly.

"So has Trunks gone?" Bulma asked, wisely changing the subject, obviously Radditz was still a difficult subject for the teen, Emily nodded.

"Yeah, he left a short while ago." She sighed.

"Well listen, if you need to talk just swing by alright?" Bulma asked.

"Alright, thanks Bulma. I'll see you later." Emily replied, leaving Capsule Corp and taking off. Meanwhile, back in the future, Mirai Trunks had explained everything to his mother including the years worth of training in the hyperbolic time chamber with Emily. Then he decided to explain his feelings for her too, it was best to get it all off his chest now.

"I really do love her mom, but she's right. I can't see how this is going to work. She's in one timeline and I'm in another." He sighed, Bulma smiled at her son, she had been waiting for so long to hear that he had found a special lady, and was glad that she was the same as him.

"Listen Trunks. Love is the key to everything. Well what your best doing is think about whether she is really worth a big change." She stated, Mirai Trunks shot his mother a curious look.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Meanwhile back in the previous timeline, things had slowly gone back to normal. Goku and ChiChi slowly stopped worrying about Emily, who was still quiet for the rest of the half term but soon perked up when she started back at school.


	10. Chapter 10

Old Friends Meet New

Chapter 10

Disclaimer:I do not own Dragonball Z or it's characters 

Claimer:I do in fact own Emily and anyone else mentioned in this chapter.

It had been a week since Mirai Trunks had left and Emily had gone back to school. When she wasn't there, she was working out in the mobile gravity room Bulma had given her. Barely speaking to her family either, this caused Goku and ChiChi to grow more and more concerned everyday. One Saturday evening, they decided to have Gohan and Videl around for dinner. Whilst cooking the large amount of food, ChiChi spotted her daughter skipping into the kitchen, a smile plastered on her face as she began helping her mother get ready for dinner.

"What are you smiling about?" ChiChi asked smirking a bit as she hadn't seen a smile on Emily's face in days, not since Mirai Trunks had left.

"I'll tell you at dinner, it's something I'm sure dad will want to hear." She replied smugly, ChiChi just shook her head. Much later on, Gohan arrived with Videl and also noticed the change of attitude in his sister as he stared at her when they sat down at the table that night.

"Its great to see you more happier Emi." He said, Emily looked at her brother with a puzzled look on her face.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You've been so down since Trunks left. Everyone can see it and we've all been so worried about you." He sighed.

"Sorry, didn't mean to." She mumbled looking down at her plate.

"So what was it you wanted to tell us." Goku asked smiling, Emily immediately brightened up as she remembered her announcement.

"Oh yeah. Well I did it." She stated.

"Did what?" Gohan asked.

"I went to level three. I did it a couple of hours ago." She declared grinning, everyone dropped their cutlery and stared at her in shock.

"You? Level three?" Goku stammered.

"Uh huh!" She replied, closing her eyes briefly.

"Wow. I can't believe it. Well Trunks did say you were about a month away from doing it in the hyperbolic time chamber." Gohan said.

"Yeah so I heard. I can't wait to tell him, if he comes back that is." She said, saying the last bit quietly as she suddenly looked down at her plate again, Goku just stared at her worriedly.

"He'll come back Emily, he promised you remember? Don't lose faith in him, he had a lot to tell his mother. Plus it takes a few days to refuel the time machine too." He said firmly, Emily looked up at him.

"If you say so dad." She sighed, getting up and walking out, everyone just stared after her.

"I am so worried about her. She's been like this ever since he left." ChiChi sighed, turning back to her husband.

"I just hope for her sake he does come back." Gohan added, everyone nodded their head at this. The next day Goku decided to have a spar with Emily. He hadn't had a proper chance to fight her since her training in the hyperbolic time chamber and was really impressed on how far she had come along. It had only been a friendly fight but an hour into it, Emily suddenly stopped dead in her tracks.

"What's wrong?" Goku said stopping himself now, Emily didn't say anything but just kept her gaze fixed to the sky. Goku soon joined her as he suddenly felt something too.

"It can't be." She gasped.

"Who else would it be?" Goku asked, the two continued staring as an object appeared and floated down a couple of metres away from them, landing neatly on the floor. A grin spread across Emily's face as she took off towards the vehicle. The top opened and Mirai Trunks stepped out, looking around wondering how far away he had landed. Before he had a chance to close the machine up, Emily flung her arms around his neck.

"Trunks your back! I didn't think you'd come back!" She cried, sobbing into his shoulder, Mirai Trunks just smiled as he pulled her into a hug.

"I missed you too." He said soothingly, the couple broke apart when Goku approached them, giving Emily the opportunity to dry her eyes.

"Welcome back Trunks." Goku said smiling.

"Thanks Goku." Mirai Trunks replied.

"Hey Trunks, guess what? I can go to level three now." Emily announced, Mirai Trunks grinned at her.

"That's great, I knew you would continue your training." He replied, Emily pulled a face at this.

"Yeah, I'd have done it in the hyperbolic time chamber if I hadn't knocked myself out for three weeks." She commented.

"What?" Goku cried staring at her.

"I'm better dad. I had to try and use it." She said defensively, Goku just shook his head at her.

"You mean, you performed the bomb on Albenia although you knew it wouldn't even work?" He asked.

"Well I didn't know it wouldn't work. I had improved since the accident so I had decided to give it another go. I will block that energy one day, I'm determined to." She replied, balling her hand up into a fist, Goku just sighed and nodded at this. Later that night, around the dinner table, Goku was mainly just filling Mirai Trunks in on what had happened since he'd left.

"So Trunks? What did your mother have to say about this timeline?" He asked laughing a bit.

"Well she was stunned to learn about Emi and Goten. She was amused though when I told her about you guy's fusing as she never would have thought my dad would do that." Mirai Trunks replied.

"Well it's thanks to her that we can do this. I'd hate to think what the timeline would have been like if you hadn't warned us." Goku said.

"It would have been hell. The androids must have killed the Emily in my timeline, I can't sense her anywhere." Mirai Trunks said darkly, Emily just shook her head at this comment.

"But I never started releasing a ki off until dad started training me." She argued, Goku put his hand up at this.

"Actually you were giving off a small ki at the tournament. It wasn't strong enough for people to track you but it was strong enough to sense if you really concentrated." He said looking at her.

"Oh right, never knew that." She replied laughing. Word had travelled fast of Mirai Trunks's return and Bulma had decided to host a barbecue the Wednesday after he had come back. So as Emily instant translocated out of an empty classroom to her bedroom, she began to get ready. She only had a few pieces of homework so she decided to do them now saving her the worry of them later. She was halfway through some maths when Mirai Trunks sauntered in, surprised to see her.

"Oh hey, I didn't hear you come in." He greeted, wrapping his arms around her, Emily smirked at this.

"Yeah I know. I made it so I land on the quietist floorboard in the room. I was once home for two hours before anyone realised I was here." She stated, closing her maths book as he pulled her into a kiss.

"I really did miss you." He whispered as they pulled apart.

"So did I. Things just weren't the same without you here." She replied. A short while later everyone had arrived at Capsule Corp and was immediately greeted by everyone. Goku and ChiChi was happy to see that their daughter was back to normal again and was hoping that Mirai Trunks had found a way to solve their problem, he hadn't hinted anything back home. Before the food was dished out, Emily was playing air tag with Trunks and Goten, who were both annoyed with the fact that she knew the instant translocation technique, therefore they could never catch her. She landed on a tree branch up above and stifled a laugh as she watched the two outside floating around searching for her.

"Oh man where is she?" Trunks demanded growling.

"You know, I really shouldn't have taught her how to surpress her ki." Goten sighed, Trunks glared at him.

"You did what? Goten, now she's going to get us back for what we did to her!" He cried, Goten rolled his eyes at this.

"Why didn't I think of that when she backed me into a corner." He snapped sarcastically, Gohan looked up from talking Mirai Trunks and stared at his little brother amused.

"She did what?" He laughed.

"It's not funny Gohan." Goten pouted, Mirai Trunks sighed as he put his drink down then disappeared. A scream could be heard moments later as he fell out of the tree with his arms wrapped around Emily, who was trying her best to wear a scowl and not laugh at the same time.

"Hey, that's not fair." She cried, Mirai Trunks smirked and pulled her into a kiss, causing Trunks and Goten to gag.

"Was that fair?" He asked when they broke apart, Emily shot him a sly look and smirked herself.

"Maybe." She stated smugly, Mirai Trunks just laughed as he kept one hand around her waist and grabbed his drink with the other hand then began taking a couple of gulps. Before Bulma announced the buffet open, he went over and began whispering to her. Emily who was still standing by Gohan stared curiously as Bulma looked over to her and smirked, then folded her arms and turned to her brother.

"Wonder what he's up to?" She asked.

"Dunno, why don't you ask him?" Gohan asked smirking, Emily snorted at this comment and waved her hand.

"Yeah, like he's gonna just tell me like that." She laughed. Shortly after that, Bulma silenced the party, mainly because everyone thought she was announcing the food.

"Now I know that you saiyans want your food but your gonna have to wait a moment. Trunks has asked me if he could say something. When he's done what he wants to do, then you can eat." She said laughing.

"Hurry up Trunks! I'm starving!" Goten yelled causing everyone to laugh, Mirai Trunks just stood up and walked to the front by the table.

"Right, first things first. I just want to thank everyone for helping me out with changing the future. I have always dreamed of seeing things go back to normal, so thanks." He said, everyone erupted into applause.

"Yeah! Go Trunks!" Emily yelled, causing him to smirk at her.

"Right, I have one more announcement to make and I'd like Emily to come up here please." He said smugly, Emily's eyes widened as he gestured for her to go up, then felt Gohan and Goten push her back.

"Hurry up, I really do want to eat." Goten hissed.

"Shut up Goten." Gohan hissed back. Emily went red as she felt all eyes go on her and slowly made her way over to him.

"What's up?" She whispered to Mirai Trunks, he only shook his head.

"Right, when I went home, I had explained to my mother what happened, and I've thought it over a lot. I've come to a decision that I want to remain here permanently." He announced, everyone gasped and Emily smiled.

"Really?" She asked, he nodded and to her surprise, he knelt down and began fumbling around in his pocket.

"Emily, I had no idea about the true feelings I had for you when I went back home. I love you with all my heart and I would like you to become my wife. Will you marry me?" He asked, producing a dainty diamond ring. Emily gasped as tears formed in her eyes and slowly nodded.

"Yes Trunks. I will marry you!" She cried as she flung his arms around him. The entire party erupted once again in applause for the happy couple, ChiChi crying herself now and even Bulma shed a tear.

"Finally, grandchildren on the way." ChiChi sighed as she watched Mirai Trunks place the ring on her daughters finger. The party ended in a bang and both Mirai Trunks and Emily began a new life together.

THE END

AN: There, Emily and Mirai Trunks are finally engaged. A nice weepy one at the end for me when I realised I've not written a proposal for them before. I will be writing a wedding for them, but it is very unlikely that I'll be airing it till 2005. I'll be airing Child's play next then probably a Future Vacation. And still working on Fight for the Future. So thanks for reading and please leave a review!!!


End file.
